I'm Going to Kill You
by AUTHORS-UNITE
Summary: A two-shot, with Harry doing something, very Risky and Stupid and introducing us to the one person Voldermort may have actually befriended.
1. Part One

**I'm Going to Kill You**

**Part One**

On a piece of string, coarse hands threaded 50 pence (which had a rough hole blasted through it) onto it, tied a knot at the string ends and then slung the make-shift necklace over the teens head.

The same teen, grabbed his wand and with a few choice words, changed his black hair blonde, gave him-self a beard and moustache and with a potion changed his memorable green eyes, blue.

He then looked at him-self in a mirror; he could hardly recognize him-self. He raised his right hand; the reflection raised its right, he waved the reflection waved, just to make sure- he lifted his fringe, there reflecting back at him was his lightning bolt scar.

Sighing, Harry grabbed the concealer he stole from a muggleborn and applied it to his scar. While his fringe did a good job hiding it, he didn't want to take any chances.

Next he changed his robes, to simple muggle clothes- which he conjured up to suit his destination, pocketed his wand in his jackets inside breast pocket- he hoped he wouldn't need it, but it was good to be prepared. Checking him-self in the mirror once more and reasoned that he was unrecognizable.

Satisfied with his guise, Harry turned to the map and several scrolls scattered on the cold stone floor of the 'Chamber of Secrets', the only place he knew no-one could accidently walk upon or follow him. Being able to speak, a language that you and a psychotic killer could speak has its advantages.

Harry walked towards the map, after checking the scrolls, he took out the time-turner, which he stole from McGonagall's office, dangled it above a particular spot in the map and chanted:

'Back to back, time between, follow the sand through the hours'

He released the time-turner, which continued to hover over the spot. He then grabbed a bottled potion, which he brewed earlier, and then pocketed it and then grabbed a second potion, turned him-self invisible and downed it.

An invisible Harry Potter was sucked into the map. If you look closely, one could see that the map was dated: 1944, and that the time turner was hovering above: Wool's Orphanage.

…..

Harry knew, what he was doing, was rash, dangerous, and most definitely stupid- he had also kept it a secret, but he didn't want to be stopped and he wanted to go alone.

It was risky, but he had to do this, especially now he had to kill he bastard. Its been plaguing him since he was twelve and now he knew he couldn't kill him, until he had done this. In a sense, he was getting his own type of closure.


	2. Part Two

**I'm Going to Kill You**

**Part Two:**

Harry dusted himself of and took in his surroundings, trying to prevent himself from spewing as the bitter taste of 'Spingold Moth Wings' that contaminated his mouth. He really should have thought of bringing a breathe mint.

Still invisible (the less –people who see him, the better) Harry makes his way through the streets, hoping he hadn't messed up. Spotting a man reading the paper, he peered over his shoulder to see the date- 3rd of August 1944. Yes! He got the right year and it was still summer holidays- wait one second- did Riddle have the Gaunt ring yet?

He did do it, this summer…Harry hoped he had yet to do it, he rather meet a killing spree free and wholesome Horcrux free Tom

All he had to do, now, was find Riddle. He placed his wand in his palm and said "Locus: Thomas Marvlo Riddle", his wand eventually stopped spinning and he felt a tugging in his magic. Harry followed the pull, until he spotted Riddle, there underneath a tree, immaculate and (even Harry would admit this) handsome, in his patched grey out-fit.

As Harry watched Riddle, sitting there under the tree, he immediately started seeing the differences. Riddle, didn't slouch, he sat tall with his back straight; while both he and Riddle had dark hair- Riddle's was neat and tidy; Riddle also wore rags, but they were all well looked after- Harries were most definitely weren't and finally there he sat, composed, self-confident, sure in who he was, what he wanted, and where he was heading- Harry didn't have a clue.

Harry, ready to take a risk of a life time, without thinking f the consequences, and determined; took the invisibility spell of and went to talk to Riddle.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this, or what he was planning on doing, but he had a gut feeling and with that thought, for the first time, he held out his hand to Riddle "Hello, my name is Harris"

Riddle ignored him. Harry tried a different angle and read the title of the book, Riddle was reading " Beyond the Dark Arts, interesting"

Still nothing.

"I suppose, the unforgivables, would be mentioned"

Riddle's head snapped up and his book shut. His eyes, narrowed at him, critical and calculating, searching him, like an archeologist would a rock.

Harry, almost daringly, looked right back, unashamedly following Riddle's non-red teal gaze. Compared to Harries, Riddle's eyes were duller and deeper, like shadows at the bottom of the ocean floor- murky, hard to read; very unlike Harries big, bright, expressive orbs. However, despite, their lack of distinction, Riddle used his eyes wall. His glare, Harry felt, was very effective.

Riddle rose and Harry noted that they were of similar heights, probably due to the fact they both lacked nutrition in their early years.

"You're not from around here"

"No"

There was no point in lying about that.

Riddle took out his hand "Hello Harris, my name is Thomas"

"Pleasure Tommy, pleased to meet you" Harry grinned, returning the handshake.

The-now-nicknamed-Tommy-by-Harry, glared at Harry "I prefer to be called Thomas"

Harry slung his arm over Riddle's shoulder "No Worries, Tommy, what's the plan today, buddy?"

Riddle shrugged of Harries arm and turned to face him "No Tommy or Buddy, or any other name, just Thomas" Riddle pointed Harry in the chest with his wand puncturing the last two words.

Harru shrugged his shoulders "Ok, Thomas"

His eyes swiveled to the orphanage, in the distance "I often wondered if that place, would be better than my Aunts and Uncles"

Riddle gave him a questioning look.

"My guardians" was Harries dry reply.

"Muugles?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Thought so" Riddle stated, as if that explained everything, as if being muggles they were bad guardians.

"Not all muggles are horrible" Harry blurted out, his eyes already flaring up and his hands clenching.

"They are all, closed minded fools" Riddle smoothly countered "muggle-born or half-bllod?" he continued, ignoring Harries seething form.

"Half-blood" Harry glared at Riddle.

Riddle gave a small smile "We're alike you and I"

At that, Harry stilled, his mind going back to second year, in 'The Chamber'. He looked at Riddle "What makes you say that?"

"We are both half-blood, we both have muggle guardians, which we dislike, we are both ambitious"

The way Riddle hissed out the word ambitious like a hunter talking to his prey; made Harries insides crawl.

"Its in your eyes, you have a goal and you'll do anything to reach it; just- like- me" Riddle's words were, firm, controlled and so well thought, Harry couldn't refute him.

Riddle satisfied, looked at the book at his feet "So, Harris, what do you think of the Dark Arts?"

"I don't think they should be messed with at all" Harry stated determined to keep a distance between the two of them.

"I think, they could be useful" Riddle preened,

"They're dangerous" Harry argued.

"Of-course, unless you understand them"

They are called, 'Dark Arts' for a reason"

"Depends on how one would use them"

"How do you plan to use them?"

Riddle smiled, a strange glint in his eyes "I suppose, some might say Dark, but- I like to think its more experimental for a much better use" his face, then went back to his more calm composed exterior " but I'm not going to tell a stranger my plans".

Harry, having calmed himself down, inclined his head in agreement "I guess, it's all a matter of perspective and as I don't know your 'plans' I won't comment" wanting to change topic he added "but for the record, I think love potions are the root of all evil"

Riddle snorted "They may have their uses, but I would have to agree with you there"

Silence fell between them.

Harry shook his head "I can't believe you snorted"

Riddle gave him a look.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "You, Tommy, don't seem like the snorting type"

Riddle rolled his eyes and half glared at Harry at the use of 'Tommy', but Harry grinned back.

This was a crazy surreal experience, for Harry, and he couldn't believe he was having some sort of real conversation with the guy, who killed his parents, strange enough as it seemed, it was good to see the more human side. Yeah, he hated the bastard; he did after all make most of his life miserable. But he needed to experience this.

"So, why are you at an orphanage?"

Tom looked pensively at the orphanage, but didn't say anything. Harry honestly, would have been surprised if Tom opened up to a random stranger.

"My parents were murdered" he offered up.

Harry paused as he thought about that night, Voldermorts cackling laugh as his mother pleaded for his life. He realised that next to him, stood the wizard who would one day do the deed, however, as he hadn't done anything yet and could drastically mess with time, Harry restrained the urge to pummel the teen.

"My mother died giving birth to me"

Startled, Harry, turned to face Tom, when he spoke. His face was stoic and his eyes were empty. That scared Harry.

"And your father?" Harry pressed.

"He abandoned my mother"

As Tom spoke, Harry noted, that he turned his face away from Harry and towards the orphanage, he saw the way his jaw clenched, his body tensed, how Tom clenched his fists and Harry glimpsed venom filled eyes. The hate, Tom felt for his father was clear.

"He was a muggle"

One, look at Tom; Harry understood where the madness started. Perhaps, if Riddle searched further to see the entire story or even felt his mothers love, he'd be different, but Harry, has come to terms, that unfortunately, that's how things were.

Harry looked to Tom, "You say we're alike, but I say were different"

"Care to explain?"

"For one, I could never have a dislike for muggles like you do, or condone the use of the Dark Arts, but really the big difference is that I know my parents loved me, which is why, the next time we meet, I-will-kill-you"

Tom looked at him, quite peacefully "I know"

Tom gestured to the pence hanging of Harries neck "Why do you have that around your neck"

"Wanna have a look at it" Harry handed the make-shift necklace to Tom.

At Tom's confused look Harry told him, to turn the fifty around "Look at the date" and sure enough the date read '1994'

Riddle looked up at him in surprise, giving Harry enough time to grab his necklace and put it back over his neck He then got out his potion and grinned at Tom "Cheers Tommy, till we meet again" Harry downed the potion.

Harris to Tom, disappeared from his sight, leaving smashed pieces of glass, which once held the potion he drank.

…..

Both Harry and Voldermort, continued to circle as Harry spoke.

Harry paused in his speech, and in a very theatrical manner he revealed the necklace hidden under his shirt. He watched carefully as recognition flared in Voldermort's eyes. "So, Tommy, have you considered, I don't know remorse?"

Voldermort rolled his eyes at Harries use of the name, before going back to his normal murderous self, Harry forced himself not laugh at the fact that he and Voldermort shared an inside joke.

Harry now understood Voldermort, and he felt content

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus"

Before Voldermort, nearly everyone called him Tom or Mr Riddle and after Voldermort, only Dumbledore called him Tom, but till this day, there had been one person to call him Tommy. That person had been Harry.

…

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed. I know Harry was AU, but I don't think this would work, if it were book Harry, but I think I got Tom right, what do you think? Though I personally think, Harry is channeling a bit of Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing.**


End file.
